With the development of a wireless multimedia service, demands of people on high data rate and user experience are increasing, so as to make a higher requirement on the system capacity and coverage of a traditional cellular network. In addition, popularity of applications such as a social network application, a close-distance data sharing application and a local advertisement application gradually increases demands of people on knowing of interested individuals or things nearby and communicating with the same (called as Proximity Services (ProSe)). The traditional cell-based cellular network is obviously restrictive in terms of high data rate and support of ProSe. Under the demand background, a D2D technology representative of a new development direction of a future communication technology emerges. Application of the D2D technology may alleviate burdens on the cellular network, reduce the power consumption of a battery of a User Equipment (UE), increase the data rate, improve the robustness of a network infrastructure, and well meet requirements of the above-mentioned high data rate service and ProSe.
The D2D technology may work at a licensed band or unlicensed band, to allow a plurality of UEs supporting a D2D function to conduct direct discovery/direct communication in the presence or absence of the network infrastructure. There are mainly three D2D application scenarios as shown in FIG. 1.                (1) A UE1 and a UE2 conduct data interaction under the coverage of the cellular network, and user plane data does not pass through the network infrastructure, as a mode 1 in FIG. 1.        (2) A UE in a weak-/no-coverage area conducts relay transmission, as a mode 2 in FIG. 1. A UE4 having a poorer signal quality is allowed to communicate with a network by means of a UE3 covered by the network nearby, and an operator can be assisted in coverage expansion and capacity increase.        (3) When the cellular network cannot normally work due to occurrence of an earthquake or emergency, devices are allowed to directly communicate with each other, as a mode 3 in FIG. 1. A control plane and a user plane among a UE5, a UE6 and a UE 7 do not conduct one-hop or multi-hop data communication via the network infrastructure.        
The D2D technology usually includes a D2D discovery technology and a D2D communication technology.                (1) The D2D discovery technology refers to a technology for judging/determining mutual proximity between two or more D2D UEs (e.g., within a range of D2D direct communication) or for judging/determining proximity of a first UE to a second UE.        (2) The D2D communication technology refers to a technology capable of conducting direct communication of some or all pieces of communication data between D2D UEs without the network infrastructure.        
D2D communication may reuse cellular communication resources. Under the scenario of coverage via the cellular network, D2D communication resources are usually scheduled and allocated by a base station, such that the resource reuse efficiency may be improved, and meanwhile, the effects of control of a network side over D2D communication and interference coordination between D2D communication and cellular communication are ensured. If an identical UE supports a D2D function, D2D communication between the UE and another D2D UE and cellular communication between the UE and the base station may be conducted simultaneously.
Meanwhile, in order to reduce the cost and complexity for conducting manual drive test by the operator via a dedicated device, a Third Generation Partnership Projects (3GPP) organization starts to introduce a Minimization of Drive Test (MDT) function at a Release-10 of a Universal Terrestrial Radio Access Network (UTRAN) and an Evolved UTRAN (E-UTRAN) system, an MDT architecture being shown in FIG. 2. The UTRAN includes a base station (also called as a Node B) and a Radio Network Controller (RNC), and a corresponding Core Network (CN) includes a Home Subscriber Server (HSS), a Mobile Switching Centre (MSC) server, and a Serving General Packet Radio Service (GPRS) Support Node (SGSN), and the like. The E-UTRAN includes an evolved Node B (eNB), and a corresponding CN includes an HSS, a Mobile Management Entity (MME) and the like. The MDT function automatically collects measurement information by using a UE, reports the information to a Radio Access Network (RAN) (referring to the RNC as for the UTRAN, and referring to the eNB as for the E-UTRAN) via a control plane signalling, and then reports the information to a Trace Collection Entity (TCE) of an Operation And Maintenance (OAM) system via the RAN. Application scenarios of an MDT mainly include coverage optimization, capacity optimization, mobility optimization, common channel parameter optimization, and the like.
In the related art, the MDT supports a management-based MDT and a signalling-based MDT. An activation process of the management-based MDT usually refers to: sending, by the OAM, a message to the eNB to activate MDT measurement of some UEs (taking the E-UTRAN system as an example, the same hereinafter), selecting, by the eNB, a UE according to received area information, and sending MDT configuration information to the selected UE. An activation process of the signalling-based MDT usually refers to: sending, by the OATM, a message to the HSS to activate MDT measurement of a certain UE, sending, by the HSS, MDT configuration information of the UE to the MME, sending, by the MME, the MDT configuration information of the UE to the eNB, and sending, by the eNB, the MDT configuration information to the UE finally. The signalling-based MDT usually specifies a certain UE by using an International Mobile Subscriber Identity (IMSI) or International Mobile Station Equipment Identity (IMEI), or adds area information to limit selection of the UE.
In the related art, the MDT supports MDT measurement of a UE in a connected state and an idle state, an MDT in the connected state is called as an immediate MDT, and an MDT in the idle state is called as a logged MDT. The immediate MDT refers to: conducting, by the UE, MDT measurement in the connected state according to MDT configuration information, reporting measurement information to the RAN in time, and then reporting the information to the TCE via the RAN. The logged MDT refers to: conducting, by the UE, MDT measurement in the idle state according to MDT configuration information, storing measurement information, reporting the information to the RAN till the UE enters the connected state subsequently, and then reporting the information to the TCE via the RAN. The UE may be equipped with two sets of independent configuration information namely the immediate MDT configuration information and the logged MDT configuration information. The two sets of MDT configuration information are both configured to the UE when the UE is in the connected state. Two types of MDT measurement configuration are different according to two different type contents namely immediate reporting and logged reporting. They both include an MDT application range which may be represented by a cell list or a TA list, tag information of a UE (only used for UE-based trace in a UMTS), and MDT measurement contents. The immediate MDT also needs to contain a report trigger event, a report interval, and a report quantity. The logged MDT includes a log record interval and log configuration duration time.
Meanwhile, in the related art, during D2D discovery or communication between terminals, any technology enabling a UE to record and report self-experienced D2D service information or experience information has not existed yet at present, which makes a network side unable to effectively manage a D2D terminal service and does not facilitate optimization of a D2D service.
There is not an effective solution yet for the above-mentioned problems in the related art.